degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BoilingPoint/Alter Ego Wiki World
This is just a site where you can be a completely different person (otherwise known as creating an alter ego) and talk to other people! :) Just make a description of your character in a comment and I'll add you to the blog description! (and yes, I did make the blog sound like an amusement park, deal with it) ---- Leticia (Lady Degrassi) - A poor, but beautiful girl who wishes she had money. She always makes up schemes to get what she wants and she uses rich guys so she can get money, but is secretly in love with a poor guy and she hides her feelings about him. She steals her best friend's boyfriend because he's rich and no one knows she is poor and what her true intentions are. Palex (PalexFadamFan2112) - Crazy axe murderer! Claudia 2.0 (CeliB15) - Slutty, but friendly girl. She doesn't just do anyone, you know, you would be lucky if she picked you. Sabrina (BetseyJohnsonLuva) - The rich bitch of the school, who is also slutty. Bethany (Truefriend101) - A beautiful girl that is untrustworthy and ran away from home because of family problems. She is fairly social but still keeps to herself most of the time. She gets detention a lot, and is known to be a trouble maker. Damien (Joel1995) - Has multiple personality disorder. His three other personalites are, Casper (a sarcastic pot addict), Toto (A proper young British lawyer who is also a murderer) and Masaru (a ninja womanizer). Aaron (BoilingPoint) - A guy that doesn't give a fuck what people think or say about him, but occasionally acts out for attention. Pippa Lockley (ScHaRyPeArL) - A shy rich girl that doesn't know just how beautiful she is, inside and out. Tea (TheAwkwar Turtle) - A rich bitch who is pure mean. She also enjoys a challenge. Monica (TifaLockhartFan) - A good girl gone bad. She no longer cares about making straight A's and just wants to party and act out. Serena (GEGI) - A very crazy person who acts out to get attention, very slutty ,manipulative and is a pathological liar. Andrea (NerdyNoName) - Someone who would die for attention, wants to be popular, date the hottest football star, she'll do anything to get what she wants, shes got a cute face but an ugly inside. Erika (Skittles101.5) - A shy, friendly girl with a passion for writing but has an eating disorder. Dustin (Marco Del Stud) - A closeted gay student. He is very good at soccer. He tries to date as many girls as possible to cover up his homosexuality. Despite dating all those girls, he has one shameful secret. He has never kissed anyone. Adrianna (Sabitri314) - An unstable goody-to-shoes who can never admit that she has a crush on the most hottest guy in highschool, she believes that she would not make her own person and just follows the crowd. Being her own individual, she helps everyone but realizes she doesn't really know them ... only making her an unhappy, hopeless romantic, straight-a, unstable highschool girl. Layla (DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead) - A mysterious, interesting but seemingly inapproachable girl that likes to keep to herself. She has friends, and once she gets talking to them she shows a completley different side of her, the real her. She's afraid to show this side of her, because she doesn't want to get hurt, because the real her is very likable. She goes to great lengths to hide this nice, beautiful, inteligent girl behind the fake glasses, knotty hair, and ingorance. But when she meets a new guy, he helps her show her true self, and doesn't ever give up trying to completley figure her out. Category:Blog posts